Dont Let Me Fade
by SaYa DeMoN DaRkNeSs
Summary: "A month since Lisanna came back to the dead. A month since I last talked to anyone, since I had a decent meal, and since I had a good night rest. A month ago since I was last on a job with my team a month ago since I felt happy. And a month ago when he lied to me. He said he wouldn't let me fade but he did" SoLu
1. Chapter 1

I walked up to Natsu with a big smile, I tapped his shoulder and he turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Wanna go on a mission?" I asked

"Nah sorry I'm going with Lisanna sorry Luce maybe next time"

Next Week

I walked toward Natsu who was headed out the door and I grabbed his wrist he turned toward me with an irrated look.

"What? I'm heading off on a mission with Lisanna!" he stated

"Will your promise me something?" I question him

"Yah. What is it Luce?" He asked gentler now

"Please don't let me fade! I'm begging you not to let me fade" I pleaded

"Alright Luce I won't let you fade" he promised and walked out

My hair covered my face and my shoulders where hunched why did I begged him not to let me fade? After all it was a lie his answer was a lie.

"A month since Lisanna came back to the dead. A month since I last talked to anyone, since I had a decent meal, and since I had a good night rest. A month ago since I was last on a job with my team a month ago since I felt happy. And a month ago when he lied to me. He said he wouldn't let me fade but he did"

I walked toward Natsu I wouldn't take no for an answer and this time I won't back down. I turned him to face me he gave me an irrated look and I just glared.

"Natsu come with me on a mission. We haven't been on one and after this one you can spend all your time with Lisanna" I demanded

"Fine." He sigh

"I got a job it's to beat a small dark guild at the edge of the next town over James Town, meet me at the train station at eight" I order

And he nodded, I walked away after all this time of wanting to go on a job with him I don't feel happy. I looked over at Carla who is the only person who notices me her eyes held terror and sadness. Her head snapped toward me and I smile slightly, her eyes still held that fear and terror. She started to walk toward me, no one notice her heck not even Wendy she was too busy with Romeo to notice her exceed is walking away from her. She stopped at my feet and her tears hit my brown boots one by one, her small body was shaking.

"Please don't go on that mission." She begged me

"No I'm sorry maybe if I go on this mission I might be hole again" I stated

"Lucy listen to me and listen to me now something bad might happen!" Carla yelled

"What can happen? Someone dying?" I asked

"Something like that" She mumble

I sigh and shook my head this over protective cat, I took my keys and dangle them into her face.

"I have my keys and plus I can protect myself and Natsu will be fine" I deadpanned

"Fine go! Your so hopeless can't listen huh" Carla laughed lightly

"That's me alright! Lucy Heartfilia who doesn't take no for an answer and doesn't listen" I exclaim

Me and her started to laugh I looked at the clock and it read eight o'clock I said my goodbyes and started to walk home. I laid in my bed and started to get warm I got Loke and all my other spirits nothing will go bad right. Right? My eyes fluttered closed.

Next Morning

I woke up at six and started to get ready I didn't eat again and I pulled my hair into a high pony. I put on knee high brown boots and a pink tank top with a black ruffle skirt. I put my keys and whip on my brown belt I looked at the clock again and it read seven thirty. I started to walk out of the apartment and walk toward the station I got there and waited for Natsu. He showed up at eight and we hopped onto the train, I sat down and he on the other side. It was silence awkward silence, he was green on the floor my head hit the window and I just stared outside. We went to the client and we got the information and started to go toward the dark guild. Natsu kicked down the door and got my whip out and summon Loke, and it was pretty easy taking the dark guild out. See Carla nothing to worry about only a few scrapes and bruises who the hell am I kidding. I'm a mess lying in a pool of my own flipping blood while Natsu defeating the master. Natsu ran toward me and picked me I cough up blood I am so flipping weak.

"Don't Natsu I'm not going to make it." I choked out

"Don't say that Luce!" he shouted

"I want you to tell everyone something…" I coughed

"No don't speak!" Natsu yelled

"Give my keys to Yukino. Tell everyone I am sorry."

"Sorry for what Luce! For what?"

"For being weak. For not being strong enough, not being good enough. For always trying to be part of Fairy Tail when I know you got Lisanna and you don't need me"

"Don't say that!"

Natsu was crying the salamander was crying and it over someone pathetic like me. I reached for his cheek and pulled it upwards.

"Don't cry, I lived my dream I have no regrets but to be stronger. Don't worry Natsu you'll live happily ever after with Lisanna. Just pretend I was never here to being with" I cried

"Don't say things like that Luce!" Natsu roared

Normal P.O.V

"Tell everyone I'm sorry for not being able to see them one last time. That I'm sorry for being weak, not being strong enough, for not being good enough and most of all I'm sorry for being me" Lucy whisper

Her eyes closed and Natsu curdled her cold lifeless body, her hand went by her side and her words kept repeat in his head. _I'm sorry. I'm sorry being weak for not being strong enough. For not being good enough and most of all I'm sorry for being me._ He screamed into her chest and gripped her arms he felt her last heart beat fade away.

"_I'm begging you not to let me fade" _

"_I promise"_

"I'm sorry Luce. I let you fade, I broke our promise. You shouldn't be sorry I should" He cried "Please wake up the guild wouldn't be anything without you"

His pleads only got the response of the wind, he picked her dead body up and started to run. He ran all the way toward the guild not even getting the reward, he open the doors. His legs gave out and he dropped to the floor everyone turned toward him their eyes wide and they stood froze.

"What happen?" Lisanna asked her voice cracking

Natsu lifted his head up his eyes were red and tears flow freely down his cheeks.

"Lucy's dead!" he shouted

Wendy scramble over and started to heal her but her wounds only healed they didn't hear Lucy's heartbeat. Wendy started to shake her body over and over again tears started to flow down her cheeks.

"No Lucy-Nee! Wake up you gotta wake up! You just gotta" She screamed

"I should have begged her to stay back! I should have" Carla roared

"What are you talking back?" Gray asked

"I saw Lucy's dead body I warned her but she…she didn't listen! She was too busy trying to be hole again" Carla cried

"And you didn't tell any of us!" Erza yelled

"HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO? YOU ALL IGNORED HER! WHY SHOULD I TELL SOMEONE WHO HURT THE PERSON I WAS TRYING TO TALK ABOUT" Carla screamed

Everyone looked down guilty Master Makarov came out of his office with sad eyes.

"Children the Funeral will be the next day after tomorrow at five o'clock." He stated calmly

"Gramps why are you so calm!" Natsu scream

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO ACT? I CAN'T BREAK DOWN IN FRONT OF EVERYONE! I'M BREAKING INSIE TWO NATSU SHE WAS LIKE MY OWN FAMILY." Master Makarov sobbed

He finally let his tears fall freely he walked back to his office and slammed the door shut.

Next Day after Tomorrow.

They were all wearing black, they're heads were down and silently crying while the preacher was talking. The rain was hitting them hard, Levy was crying at the grave stone with her arms around it screaming Lu-Chan. After the preacher was done Natsu went behind the black post stand.

"Lucy wanted me to tell you all something" he said

Everyone looked up with tear fill eyes his head was down and his voice was cracking.

"She wanted me to tell you she was sorry for being weak"

"_Tell them I'm sorry for being weak"_

"For not being strong enough"

"_For not being strong enough"_

"For not being able to you one last time"

"_For not being able to see them one last time"_

"For not being good enough"

"_For not being good enough"_

"And finally for her being her"

"_And I'm sorry for me being me"_

Levy screamed and started to pound the ground, everyone's eyes were wide and they started to scream also.

"LUCY HEARTFILIA FAIRY TAIL WON'T EVER FORGET YOU!"

In Lucy's coffin her body was slowly disappearing with golden dust she fully vanished and her sleeping body hit a door step. The door swung open reviling a sixteen year old girl with ash blonde hair and amber green eyes. She looked at Lucy who turned sixteen with curiously and grabbed her arm and started to drag her inside.

"Soul! Call Stein and tell we're going to be late" she shouted

"What why Maka?" Soul yelled

"Um I'll tell ya later just help me get his body inside"

"You killed someone Maka so uncool"

"I didn't now help me before I kill you"


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes snapped open, who am I? Where am I? I pulled the pink blanket off of me and looked down to see a silk white sun dress.

"Do you think she's awake?" a voice asked

"I don't know Soul? Why don't you get your lazy ass of the couch and find out" a voice snapped

"Your cranky" Soul sigh

"Well you didn't help me carry her inside!"

"Maka let's go see if she's awake" Soul stated

The door open and I saw a girl with amber green eyes and ash blonde hair, a boy with white hair and red eyes.

"Who are you?! Where am I? Who am I? Why can't I remember? Are you going to hurt me?" I ranted

"Woah slow down. I'm Soul this is Maka" Soul pointed to the girl "No we are not going to hurt you"

"You are my little sister by a day. You are Lucy Albarn, you can't remember because you hit your head pretty hard. You are a weapon and you have no meister" Maka explain "Because you look pretty so I put you into a sun dress"

"I am?"

"She is!"

"Yes she is Soul." Maka gritted her teeth

My eyes widen as my arm turned into a golden scythe blade with brown trim. Maka smirk

"See"

~!~!

"Natsu! I miss Lusshy" Happy whined

"Yo redhead! Aren't you going to shove that fork up your ass?" Mirajane asked

"Shut up emo! At least I don't gain weight" Erza hissed and head butted Mirajane.

"You calling me fat?" "Yah so what if I am"

"Will both of you dumbasses shut up already?" Juvia asked

"You wanna go water girl?" Erza and Mirajane yelled

"Oh please. You two against me? Come on you won't win" Juvia snorted

"How about we shove your ego up your ass?" They asked

"Don't copy me emo!"

"Don't copy me redhead!"

"Natsu." Lisanna whisper

Natsu looked at Lisanna with sad eyes, Lisanna had scars all over her arms.

"Everyone change. I'm cutting, you're sulking and drinking, Gray is nowhere, Juvia doesn't speak third person and gets into fights with Erza and Mirajane, Laxus he depress along with his gang, Happy doesn't speak, Cana doesn't drink anymore. This isn't Fairy Tail" Lisanna whisper

"Yo whitey! How's your boyfriend?" Levy asked with a smirk

"Shut up Levy" Natsu growled

"Wow! You two must be dating. Well I'm off to bash Juvia's head in she owes me money." Levy yelled and started to walk away.

"You fucking wussy!" Elfman shouted

"I'm ugly. I'm useless, I don't deserve to live" Evergreen whisper

"This isn't Fairy Tail I use to know. Fairy Tail was all with smiles and happiness now it faded" Master Makarov whisper

The doors slammed open to show Eve, he quickly ran toward Master Makarov and whisper something in his ear.

"Thanks you may go back to your own guild. It seems like I was right" Master Makarov stated

Eve nodded and ran away.

"Yo old man what's going on?" Mirajane asked

"Lucy Heartfilia isn't dead. She was sent into a different dimension."

~!~!~!~

"YAHOO! YOUR GOD IS HERE!" Black star shouted "WHO IS THIS?"

"Hi I'm Lucy Albarn!" Lucy greeted with a smile

"I never knew you had a sister Maka" Tsubaki answer sweetly

Maka cursed herself and motion Black Star and Tsubaki with her hand and whisper the situation to them. Lucy walked into the bathroom and shut the door. _I'm sorry for being weak._

"Who's there!" she exclaim

_I'm sorry for not being good enough._

Was that my voice? Lucy gripped her head and dropped to her knees, tears started to drip down her cheeks. _And most of all I'm sorry for being me._ She let out a scream her head was pounding the door open up and Lucy's body fell to the ground.

"_Oh my god! Lucy I have great news to tell you" Lisanna cheered _

"_What is it?" Lucy asked _

"_I confessed to him and he said yes!" she shouted_

"_That's great Lisanna! I have awesome news two, they kicked me off for you" Lucy cried _

_Her heart shattered how could she fell in love with a pink hair idiot? She's so stupid she sigh and gave Lisanna a hug but she didn't hug back._

"_I didn't want that Lucy" Lisanna whisper_

"_But you got your spot back" _

"_You're not a replacement Lucy! I can't take your spot" Lisanna yelled_

"_Do it. It'll make them happy" _

_Lucy walked away leaving Lisanna standing in the middle of the side walk. _

"_But what about your happiness?" Lisanna asked_

Lucy sleeping figure started to cry silently.

"_How many times will they break her?!" Loke shouted _

"_I don't know. But she is also breaking herself by standing in that filthy guild" Aquarius stated _

"_Yah but she wants to be remember. You can't actually blame her if she wants to be remember. Everyone doesn't want to be forgotten" Aries said softly _

"_Yah. But what happens when she breaks fully?"_

"_I don't know let's just pray that won't happen, EVER!" _

"My spirits" Lucy muttered

"_Come on child eat" Master Makarov demanded _

"_I can't eat master! I can't be a burden to you" Lucy shouted_

"_You will never be a burden to me child. Eat before you die of salvation!" Master Makarov yelled_

"_I can't Master! Please I can't I just can't" Lucy begged_

"Master" Lucy whisper

"_Carla what are you doing here?" Lucy asked _

"_Making sure you don't kill yourself" she stated_

"_You worry too much. I won't kill myself" Lucy laughed nervously _

"_I do not. I know you been doing it. Your spirits and Master doesn't but I do" Carla deadpanned_

"_And what have I been doing?"_

"_Cutting"_

"Carla" Lucy mumble

Her eyes snapped open and she rolled over on her side.

"I'm not Lucy Albarn than who am I?"


End file.
